A Place Called Home
by Cheese-On-Sundays
Summary: Jack Sparrow's sister is dead, and in her will, she leaves him her most prized object: her fourteen-year-old daughter. What's a pirate captain to do?
1. Home Is Dead

Disclaimer: I only own Amy and any other character you've never seen in POTC 1,2, or 3. By the way this takes place shortly after CotBP.

Chapter 1: "Home" Is Dead

The tavern door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud BANG! The occupants of the Faithful Bride failed to notice the newcomer; most were too drunk to even notice wenches magically appear on their lap. All they knew was that they would have a woman to warm their bed tonight, which was just peachy keen for them. The stranger made her way through the crowds, purposely keeping her head down. Sure, she was usually outspoken and unafraid, but now would not be a good night to make people angry or notice her. She was living on the streets after all, and she had been for the past week. Someone out to kill her would equal: BAD. A bit young though, she was only fourteen after all. Her skin was sun-kissed and glinted orange in the dim candle light of the tavern. The whole place wafted with the stench of gun power, rum, sex, cheap perfume, the ocean and sweat. But by now, she had adjusted to the scent. Her uncle often smelled like this when he came to visit, something he hadn't done in years. She had her step father to thank for that. But enough of all that.

She sat down at a back table, her deep chocolate brown eyes scanning for a familiar face. She pushed her raven black, wavy, shoulder length hair out of her face to get a better look. Her hair usually covered her left eye, but for now, she needed both optics for maximum sight seeing. Then she saw him.

"Bingo," she mumbled to herself as she stood and made her way through the brawls and drunken bliss of those in her way. Her baggy white shirt was tucked into tan breeches; dark brown boots covered her feet. And there he was in all his glory. About 5' 11"; male; dark brown beaded, dreadlocked and braided hair; worn tri-cornered captain's hat; and though his back was to her, she was certain he'd have identical chocolate optics, just heavily outlined with thick, black kohl. Despite not seeing him in half of a decade, there was no doubt in her mind that this was him; Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Uncle Jack?" she questioned.

"_Captain_!" he replied, raising a finger and not bothering to turn around at first. Then the full extent of what he'd just been called settled in and he turned he slowly swivled around on his heel to face her. "Bugger," he muttered, hoping he'd been wrong in who had called his name. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you, too," she stated sarcastically.

"Apologies," was the smooth reply she recieved. "But quite frankly I didn't expect to see my ten-year-old neice in bloody Tortuga."

"Terribly sorry to have troubled you, but first of all, I'm fourteen, and second of all, it's not exactly MY idea to be here in the first place."

"Does my sister know you're here?"

"That's...why I'm here." Her tone changed from sharp and attitude-like, to soft and quiet. "Can we go outside so we can talk? It's...getting a bit loud in here." She wanted to tell him this outside, so he didn't have to put on a show as she told him. So she could see the side of him he only showed her and her mother. He just nodded and led the way, looking back every so often to ensure she was still at his heels. Once they were outside, the continue walking down to the docks, though slowly now so they could talk.

"Let's have it then, love." His tone had changed from irritated, to curious.

"I don't know how to tell you this...it's difficult and it's very...sad...to say the least, and-,"

"While I'm still young, love," Jack interupted.

"Mum's dead."

Jack came to a dead stop and looked at her for a moment. His sister? Dead? "Ah. So that's the reason for the little...visit." His tone grew a bit more aggitated. "Shouldn't your father be looking after you, then?"

"No," she the sharp reply he recieved and he looked at her for a moment, his head tilting in confusion. "I know he wouldn't want me here, but she would. And I want to be here. That's all that really matters now." His inquisitive look didn't fade so she sighed and explained further. "The only reason I went along with what my father wanted was because Mum always said 'Do as your father asks.' But now...she's gone. And truth be told, I never really wanted to be around that house to begin with. I don't fit in with anyone. I'm not prim and proper and frilly enough to be with the other girls, and I'm lacking the equipment to associate with the boys. Truth be told...I hated being there. But I knew it would break Mum's heart if I left. So I didn't. And now...it don't matter too much now, well does it?"

Jack nodded in understanding. "Well, I appriciate you coming and telling me dahling. Now, run off. I'm sure you've got somewhere to be, as do I, and-,"

"So that's it then?" she stopped him. "That's it? 'My sister's dead, and my niece is alone in Tortuga, so I think I'll go and have another rum and shag a wench while I'm at it?' That's all the emotion you can drum up?"

"You should probably get home, love."

"Don't you get it!? I don't have a home anymore!" She snapped. "My essence of home died along with her! And here I am, looking for somewhere to turn, and _you're_ the only person I have!? Nice to know how much you bloody care!" she yelled. His eyes widened. Amy turned on her heel and ran a few steps, tears streaming down her face, but Jack caught her shoulder and turned her around. He was about to yell right back at her, but his mouth quickly closed and his face fell. He hadn't seen his niece cry since was three, and he hated to say it, but it damn near broke his heart. He was going to kick himself for this later, but he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. Her small frame racked with sobs and she shook in his arms. He felt a bit awkward holding her, but she felt safe, and he supposed that it was sort of his duty to do this.

"There there, lass," he said, patting her back a bit. He pulled away and wiped a tear off of her cheek, smudging dirt on her face in the process. "Tell ya what...and I can't beleive the words are comin' out of me mouth, but...you can stay with me on my ship, but only until ye've found somewhere else to go. Savvy?" She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

"Oh thank you, Uncle! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed. He smiled secretly and held her again for a second before snapping out of it and pulling away from her, holding her shoulders an arm's length away." 

"But first we're going to lay down some ground rules about that sort of thing!"


	2. Pointless Wake Up Call

Author's Note: I don't really think they had bras back in the day of pirates and such, but this bit of historical fact is inconvinient to my writing, soooo, we're gonna pretend. Savvy?

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Chapter 2: Pointless Wake Up Call

It was nearly noon and the Black Pearl had left port over three hours ago. The ship was bustling and busy, all except for Amy, who was still asleep in the guest cabin.

"Damned lazy girl. I should have known she wouldn't meet with her end of our agreement," Jack muttered as he kept on hand on the wheel of the ship, and his eyes on his prized compass, which was in his other hand.

"Remind ye of anyone?" Gibbs asked him with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it," Jack shot back before snapping his compass shut. "And take the helm."

"Aye, Cap'n." Jack went down the stairs of the helm, crossed the deck, then went into his cabin, down another few stairs and came to a door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, quickly and with more aggrivation. Still, nothing. Finally he just opened the door and shut it behind him. "Oi, Amy. Wake up," he barked at her sleeping form. Amy wined and pulled the blanket over her head. The cabin was fairly small and with two ways into it; from his cabin and from down below where the crew slept. She wore only her bra and breeches, but Jack couldn't tell. "Get up! That's an order!"

"Bugger off." Jack glared at her back and opened his mouth but she beat him to it. "I'm not decent." Oh. That shut him up.

"I'll turn around. Make yourself decent, then I need a word with you." She didn't respond, but from the rustling of the sheets, he assumed she was complying. Just to be sure, he waited and only started to turn around. He saw her emerge, shirtless but wearing a bra at least. God had it really been _that long_ since he'd seen her. He shook the thought from his mind. Neice or not, he was still a pirate. He did a double take. "What are _those?_"

"I told you I'm indecent!" she shot back, standing now. "But if you _must _know, and I really thought you would by now, Uncle, these are breasts. Girls develop that at around age twelve and-,"

"I know what _those_ are!" he interupted quickly. That was the LAST conversation he wanted to have with his neice. "I mean the marks all over you." She froze and looked down. It was true, she had bruises all over her torso. Some shaped like fists, others looked like maybe she'd hit a wall, and one was even shaped like the handle of a sword. There were cuts as well, some healed, some infected. "You look bloody awful love."

"Gee. Thanks," Amy replied sarcastically before returning to getting dressed. "Now if you'll kindly bugger off so I can continue with this privately-,"

"Belay that," Jack interupted yet again. "And...I can't beleive the words are coming out of me mouth to you, but, keep your shirt off."

"I BEG you pardon!?"

"I'm not allowing you on deck until your wounds have been treated. Now lie back down." 

Amy rolled her eyes as she did so. "Oi. up, down. Up, down. Make up your bloody mind." He ignored her comment and left to go find Mr. Gibbs. 

"She'll need plenty of bed rest," Gibbs explained to Jack a few minutes later as he came back up on deck from treating Amy. "Mary mother of God. I'm surprised she ain't ill from the infection."

"Did she say what happened?"

"Nay."

"Damn. Maybe I'll get it out of her later."

"Don't press it too much, Jack. She's like 'er mum, she is: likely to snap at any little thing."

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. Take the helm."

Amy layed in bed, thinking over the events that had just been lived. Her uncle was certainly still the odd, snappish character he'd always been, that was for sure. But that was one of the reasons she looked up to him. She sighed and rolled onto her side, staring at the wall. As long as he didn't find out what had really happened. That was all that mattered. 


	3. A New Name And A New Rule

Author's Note: I much prefer the new versions of these chapters I'm doing. But what do you guys think? Review please! D

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jack Sparrow. Because then I'd keep him in my closet and do terrible wicked and naughty things to him at night. -wink- Unfortunatly, that's not the case. Disney owns him. Damn you Walt Disney!!! Anyways...ONWARD!

Chapter 3: Jack Gets A New Name

Over the course of the following two weeks, Amy and Jack had been pretty much inseparable, either because Amy was following him around like a lost puppy because of a lack of things for a fourteen year old to do on a pirate ship or because Jack was teaching her the finer points of piracy, which meant  
pretty much everything. Amy healed quickly, within a few days really, which surprised even Mr. Gibbs. At first he'd been a bit weary about have Amy on the ship, and he had only gone along with it because of the girl's condition and temporarily placement. But now was beginning to admit, not aloud but to himself, that having a miniature woman on the ship wasn't THAT bad. On this particular morning, Amy had awakened at a decent time; judging by the height of the sun over the horizon, it was probably around. She went up to the helm where she found Jack.

"Morning Uncle Jack," she yawned, stretching as she leaned onto the railing.

"Ello luv, sleep alright?"

"Aye," she replied. Jack took notice that she was beginning to pick up on pirate lingo. Then again, it always had been in her blood.

"What are the plans for the day?" She asked curiously.

"For me, steering the ship. For you, staying out of trouble. I don't want Mr. Gibbs wining to me that you've hidden his rum flash again. But stay in our agreement."

Their agreement had four simple rules, and they still echoed in Amy's head from time to time. "One. Get up at a decent time, and don't be too much of a...girl. Two. Stay out of the crew's way. Three. Don't turn mushy around the crew, and address me as 'Captain' around them. NOT 'Uncle.' And four; although you are too young to be considered part of the crew, you must still eat, act, and train as one. I might was well get you on your way of piracy now, being your...gaurdian," Jack had said to her on that night in Tortuga.

"I didn't hide it. I temporarily borrowed it without permission. Then drank what was in it, and put it somewhere he wouldn't think it would be; in this case, in the crow's nest."

Jack smiled at his niece. "Spoken like a true pirate...-ess...pirate-ess..." He pondered this statement for a moment before shaking his head, putting it all aside. "But it is still a mild violation of rule number two."

"Aye, but at the same time it was a help since the flash was distracting him. If anything, I helped you. You should thank me." She nodded to back up her statement. "Besides, I'm a PIT now, remember? Pirate In Traning? And you said rules are meant to be broken."

Jack rolled his eyes, but still smirked and ruffled her hair a bit. "Aye, love. That I did."

"Can you teach me?" Amy asked, after a moment or two of watching him, motioning to the wheel in his hands. Jack looked surprised at her question for a second.

"I don't see why not, c'mere," Jack said, motioning for her to come over.

Gibbs had started to come up as Amy went over the wheel."Oh no no no, 'tis bad luck enough having a woman on board, even a miniature one, but guidin' the ship?" He said wide eyed in disbelief.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Mr. Gibbs, your lack of liking the opposite sex scares me a bit..." She glanced down at his goods, then back up at his face, looking a little flustered and disgusted. "You're not a eunich, are you?" Gibbs opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Jack, who laughed heartily. Gibbs smiled in spite of himself. It had been a while since he'd seen Jack this happy, and Amy was certainly a lot like him, with that sharp tongue.

"Mr. Gibbs, allow me to continue with my lesson, and mind the guns," Jack ordered after a moment. "Number three is loose."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied before turning and leaving the helm, shaking his head a bit as he crossed the deck and barked at a few people to get back to work.

An hour later, Gibbs had come up to see how things were going. Surely the captain was flustered by now, right? Wrong. Jack had stood back and allowed Amy to take the helm on her own, but he still watched her from the railing.

"The lass is a natural at it." Gibbs commented to Jack secretly.

"Aye, well just look who she's blessed with in her bloodline," Jack replied egotistically with a proud glint in his beautiful eyes. Gibbs rolled his own eyes, but smiled none the less.

It was now nightfall. Everyone, except for three people were off in dreamland. One man was standing guard in the crow's nest. Jack, was awake in his cabin. Amy was walking on deck. She looked up at the stars for a moment before deciding to sit on the stairs of the helm and observe them. She took a silver chain necklace out of her shirt, a silver heart shaped locket with a small sapphire was attached to it.

Jack was doing a mental checklist. "Man's on watch. Helm is secure. Neice is...bugger. Where'd she get off too?" he thought outloud. He sighed, grabbed a bottle of rum (of course) and went off to find her. Why did he care where the bloody hell she went anyways? Despite this thought, he left his cabin and scanned the deck, finding her finally. "Ah," he muttered and made his way over. "Thinkin' about yer mum, eh lass?" Amy jumped, a little startled, but then smiled at him before nodding. He smiled back and took a seat next to her.

"She was a good woman yer mum. Was all set for piracy before-,"

"Yes I know...before I came along..." Amy said softly, looking at the deck.

"Not quite what I meant but I suppose so," Jack replied with a shrug as he uncorked his rum bottle. He took a swig before continuing. "Anyways, yer mum was great. Never ratted me out once. Not that she had a reason too, seein' as we used to get into all sorts of trouble together and-."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Can we...stay off the topic of my mother?" She asked softly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Aye, that we can luv," He said, as Amy took the bottle from him, took a swig, and handed in back to him. The first time she'd done this, he'd snapped, but now it was so normal, he didn't even care.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked, pointing at the necklace. Amy looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Didn't we go over this. That is a breast. And I being fourteen, have started to develop them and-."

"Blimey love, I know about those!" Jack snapped quickly. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was not only that he'd missed five years of his neice growing up, but that she was nearly a woman. Amy started to laughed. "Wot?"

"I knew what you meant." Amy smirked at him, having the same lopsided, playful grin he did. Jack looked taken aback for a moment, before returning her smile and ruffling her hair. "Anyhow, Mum gave it to me for my twelveth birthday. I haven't taken it off since."

"Ah." Jack replied in a knowing sort of way. Amy still hadn't told him how exactly her mother had died, or mentioned how she received those ghastly bruises and cuts on her back. He figured she'd tell him on her own time. "You best be shovin' off to bed soon luv." He said after a few moments of silence. "Don't want ye sleeping in again, now do we?" He teased her as he stood. He'd been teasing her for the past few weeks about how she slept until noon when she first came aboard the _Pearl_. Amy chuckled and stood, giving him a phony salute.

"Aye aye, Cap'n." Jack nodded his head and started to walk away. "Uncle?" Amy called after him, jogging to catch up as he turned around on his heels to face her.

"What is it, luv?"

"Um...well...I know this is kind of...um...random...and...er...sudden but-,"

"Out with it lass!"

"Can I call you 'Dad'?" she asked sheepishly, looking at the ground. That was the last thing Jack was expecting and he stared at her, taking a moment to be sure if he'd heard her right.

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Just...because..." Jack smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

"We'll need to cover guidlines again then."

"I know, I know. No calling you that in front of the crew, right?"

"That," Jack replied. Then his smile turned into a lecherous smirk. "And make sure there are no women around. I don't want 'em to think that I have a child. They wouldn't want to, let's just say, spend some time with me…" Amy's jaw dropped and she swatted him on the arm.

"You're awful!" she exclaimed, but couldn't help laughing.

"Pirate."

"Dad."

"Touche." Then Amy hugged him. 

"Thank you," she said softly, looking up at him. Jack's gaze softened and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her to his cabin.

"Now then, off to bed with ye. And no more late nights. Savvy?"

"Aye, Dad."


	4. Father's A Name One Must Earn

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but the lack of replies is a bit of downer really. But, I was bored, so I decided 'Why not write another chapter?'

Chapter 4: Father's A Name One Must Earn

The following morning, Amy found Jack up at the helm as usual, and dark grey clouds hung over head.

"I'm assuming we're in for rain?" Amy asked Jack knowingly. He nodded.

"Aye, luv. Why don't ye go fetch some breakfast?" Jack suggested. He'd found by now that the best time to tell Amy to do something she probably didn't want to do, was after she'd gotten food in her system. Amy looked at him suspiciously.

"Aye...Dad..." she said before starting off to the kitchen.

"And bring me back some rum!" Jack called after her. Amy didn't reply but he knew she'd heard him...she'd better had anyways.

Once Amy had eaten and gotten Jack rum, he said "Luv, we need to talk. Shall we head to your cabin?"

"Um..sure?" was the confused reply he got from her. They headed to Amy's cabin and Jack stood, blocking the door. Amy looked at him and her instincts told her to take a few steps away, so she did.

"There's a heavy storm approaching luv. You need to stay in here."

"What?!"

"Stay. In. Here."

"No!"

"Say again?" Jack's tone grew angry and Amy's eyes widened.

"N...No...?" she squeaked.

"Look here young missy. I've taken you in, and although you may be a woman and a teenager at that and you've got girlish...things...which make you have an attitude, do not take your problems out on me...savvy?" Amy's breathing quickened and by now, she'd flattened herself against the wall and was staring at him, scared. "Amy?" Jack asked, suddenly concerned and he started to go for her. She whispered something. "I didn't quite catch that, luv, what?"

"Don't hit me..." she pleaded as she shook and her eyes welled with tears.

"Come again? Why would I hit you, luv?" Now he was really concerned. Amy shook her head as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack sat on the bed and checked that the door was closed, so the crew wouldn't have to see him like this. "C'mere luv," he said softly. She came to him cautiously and stood in front of him. He took her hands in his and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'd never hurt you, you've got to trust me on that. On everything. Now tell your ol' Uncle Jack...er...Dad...what happened, starting with the marks." Amy was silent for a moment before taking in a breath.

"Fine then...but this is to be kept between us." Jack then nodded and Amy continued on. "Erik and I didn't get along...at all. As a matter of fact I hate him deeply. He...well, when my mother was out shopping or with friends, he would make me stay home, and he would...well...that's where the marks came from."

"Ah, so that's why ye elected to call me 'Dad' then, is it?"

"Aye...I believe father's a name one must earn."

"And what makes ye think a pirate can be called this?"

"I look up to you," she said blushing and looking away from him.

"Ah, I can see why," he replied, smirking egotistically. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're hopeless," she said laughing.

"Not entirely. I got ye to stop with the water works, didn't I?"

"Eh?"

"And the laugh is extra points."

"Wh-what? Not fair!"

"Pirate."

"Cap'n!" Gibbs called from outside the door. "Ye're needed."

"Don't go up on deck, savvy?"

"...Savvy..." Amy replied reluctantly.

"Good lass." Jack left, closing the door behind him. Amy smirked. "But he didn't say anything about staying in the room..." she thought before going out.

Jack sighed with relief. The storm was over, it was midnight by now and he could finally rest. There was no food though, since the cook had been out to help them through the storm. He went to his cabin, closed the door, took off his hat and effects and put them on the hook. He then slipped off his boots and sat on the bed when a scent caught his nose. He looked at his side table and noticed that there was a hot bowl of vegetable soup. Jack thought for a moment. "Now who..." then it hit him. "Amy," he muttered out loud with a smile before tucking into the soup. Then, with his insides warm, he laid down and drifted off.


	5. Uneasy

_Author's Note: I got my mojo back you guys! Yay:_

Jack awoke the next morning with covers over him. "Odd," he muttered. "I don't remember going to bed with covers on..." He climbed out of bed, put on his hat and coat, and made his way to Amy's room. "Luv?" he asked, knocking softly. There was no response. He immediately went in and saw her still sleeping peacefully. He close the door behind him and contemplated on whether or not to wake her. It was still pretty early, so he decided not to. Instead, he smiled softly, fixed the covers so they weren't falling off her, brushed hair from her face, and kissed her cheek softly. Then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Amy woke about an hour later and headed up on deck with a yawn, stretching a bit and meeting Jack at their usual spot: the helm. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty." Jack teased.

"Oh hush," Amy laughed back.

"Say, luv, you may want to look out."

"Oh? Why?"

"There's a faerie on the ship which gives cold people soup and covers. You haven't seen said mythical creature, have you?" Amy smiled innocently.

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, if you see the little imp, do us a favor and thank her, eh?"

"Aye. I'm sure she'd say it was no trouble, and the least she could do for you."

"Ah, well anyways, we're headed into Port Charles." Amy's eyes widened and she gulped. "Don't fret, luv, we're not takin' you home. So don't you worry your little head, savvy?"

"Savvy," Amy replied in a soft tone. Jack grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Now get your dear old Dad some rum, eh?"

"Aye," Amy said half heartedly, heading off.

The sun was now setting and the day had been pretty uneventful. Jack announced that if the wind kept going the way it was, then they should make port within the next two days, something Amy didn't seem all too thrilled about. She leaned on the railing, deep in though, watching the sun set before her.

"You know luv, you're much too young to be thinking and worrying as seriously as you are," Jack said coming up beside her. She just nodded absently, as though she hadn't even heard him. "Luv?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and jumped. "Easy now, luv. How many times do I have to tell ye, t'ain't no one on this ship gonna harm ye?"

"Right...sorry Dad."

"Don't go apologizing for it, luv. I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Aye, your dear old Dad's got a way with knowin' these things and I'm not plannin' on lettin' anythin' happen to ye whilst we're in port. So quit worryin', you're putting a damper on the whole crew, savvy?"

"Aye," Amy said, sounding a little disbelieving but she smiled anyways.

"There's a good lass," Jack said, grinning and ruffling her hair.

Two days later, they pulled into port, Jack and a few select crew members went ashore, Amy followed behind Jack's heels. "What did I tell ye, luv. T'ain't no one gonna hurt you as long as I'm around."

"You shouldn't tell the child lies, Sparrow," a deep, ominous voice came. Amy gasped and her eyes widened, looking in the direction and uttering one word: "Father!"

_Author's Note: Cliffie! More coming soon! _


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

To anyone who's been keeping up with A Place Called Home, I'm terribly sorry I haven't up dated since August of last year, but between the popular demand for Runaway Bride, and my computer constantly being on the fritz, updating has been difficult. However this is just a warning that instead of updating, over the next few weeks I plan on rewriting chapters. I went back and started reading to get an idea of a new chapter, and realized how out of character Jack is, even if we are supposed to see a different side of him. So, expect changes, and hopefully a new chapter. D

Sincerly and apologetically,

Cheese On Sundays.


End file.
